


Embrace the Floof[Podfic]

by Arioch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX, F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 11:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arioch/pseuds/Arioch
Summary: Scorpia's molting and Catra's a bit of a worrywart.





	Embrace the Floof[Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Embrace the Floof](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17122343) by [mandaree1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1). 



> Thank you to mandaree1 for allowing me to record this very, very fluffy person!

cover art by me

Length: 06:15 [2.84MB]

Download or Stream via Google: [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1-JVeasTwqE3lAmC5n85IMR3neS8UsM9w)

Download via Mediafire: [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/u6zkvtpbh7rz26y/Embrace_the_Floof%255BPodfic%255D.mp3/file)


End file.
